Untitled
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: Couldn't think of a title. Kinda dramatic story about Booth and Bones. B&B all the way! T to be safe.
1. It Begins

**Hey people! I don't normally write Bones stories. But I felt special today. :-P References to Judas on a Pole and Girl in the Gator. But I do change a character and won't follow any newer ones. So if you haven't seen Girl in the Gator (or newer ones) this won't make much sense. Enjoy!**

The words were still ringing in his head _"You take care of her!"_ He had no clue how much that all he wanted to do was take care of her. She deserved a family. How could he take care of her? With Sully in the picture now… But it didn't seem like Sully. He seemed like a feigned Sully. Like someone had followed Sully, learned his ways, and was trying to be Sully. His voice was a little different. He could just have a cold. And now he was all over Bones.

"Hey dad, could I come to work with you on Friday? It's bring-your-kid-to-work day. Lots of the guys at school are going with their dads. I won't have any cool stories to tell them!"

"Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds fine. Though I might have to stick you with Bones for a while."

"Why?"

"Meeting."

"Okay!" Parker ran off to his room. Booth looked at his e-mails. Stuff from the ex (deleted), spam (also deleted), and something from Sully.

I'm typing this from an internet café. I was kidnapped. I managed to get a lucky break. The kidnappers left, and they forgot to lock one of the windows. You're in grave danger. Please stay safe. I'm going to the FBI right now. Again, stay safe.

-Sully

"Oh crap. Parker! We're leaving! Get your coat. Now!" Bones had said she was going out tonight…

"Yeah dad?"

"Come on. Someone's in danger."

"Cool!"

"No, not cool. Let's go!" Booth got his kid in the car and called Bones (her number happened to be number one on speed-dial).

"You've reached Dr. Temperance Brennan. I can't get to the phone…"

Crap. Where would I find her? I'll check the Jeffersonian. Maybe someone there knows something. Booth thought to himself.

"Bones!" Booth ran into the Jeffersonian with Parker following him close behind.

"What?" She was walking back to her office.

"Thank God you're alright. Where's Sully? Aren't you supposed to be out?"

"Yeah, but he canceled. Sounded like he was in trouble."

"Good."

"What's going on?"

"The Sully that you know isn't the real Sully. He kidnapped Sully. I don't know what he wants, though."

"And how do you know it's not the real Sully?"

"Because the real Sully and I are close. New Sully acts like he doesn't know me. And his voice is different. He also has some of his facts mixed up. Sully's favorite football team is the Buccaneers, not the Raiders. And he hates pickles. This new Sully has them on all of his sandwiches. And I got an e-mail from the real Sully."

"Hey daddy, what does this button do?" Parker was pointing to a red button near the doors.

"That will lock the whole place up. Don't touch it. Hang on a sec." Booth dialed Parker's nanny. "Kiddo, Rose is coming to pick you up. I'm going to stay here for a while." A few moments later Rose's car drove up. Booth walked over to Rose's car. "I need you to watch Parker for a while. I have to stay here for a while." He said goodbye to Parker and walked back into the building.

"So, what were you doing?" Booth walked over to Bones.

"Just finishing everything up from the last case. So nothing."

"Well you should be doing something. TV's that way." Booth gently led Bones towards the TV.

"Why do we even have TV's in here?"

"Because we have anthropologists who have no life."

"I have a life!"

"You spend more time with bones than with real people. When was the last time you went on a date?"

"Um…"

"See? When was the last time you watched TV? A TV show, not news or some documentary."

"Last week. No, that was the news…"

"Now sit. I'll get some coffee." Booth pointed to the couch.

"Fine." A moment later Booth returned with the coffee.

"Now, it's Friday. What's on? Ahh, the ever-loved CSI: Miami reruns."

"CSI?"

"Crime scene investigation. Kinda like what you do." They watched CSI for hours. Bones fell asleep on Booth's chest during the second show. Booth just put his arm around her and lowered the volume. He fell asleep a little bit later. Little did he know Sully had just put some sleeping powder in the room (via air vents). He carefully moved Booth's arm and picked up Bones. He carried her to one of the lower rooms in the building.

This is going to be good. Booth has always gotten everything he ever wanted. Now I'm taking away the one thing he loves most. Sully thought to himself as he tied Bones up to a pole. I've always loved her, but she never noticed me. Now she will.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm… Bones?" Booth was starting to wake up. "Bones!" No answer. "BONES!" He was racing down the hallway. He noticed a door was slightly open. He tried to open it but it was jarred. Oh God let her be all right! And let this stupid door open!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, welcome to the real world sleepy-head." Bones woke up expecting to see Booth; instead she was greeted by Sully.

"Where's Booth?!" Bones tried to move but realized she was handcuffed and chained to a wall.

"I don't know." He smiled an evil smile.

"Where are we?"

"Basement. Of a building. Not sure which building."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bones was trying to keep her cool.

"Me? I'm Robert Daneal. I was in most of your college classes. You never even knew I was there."

"I'm sorry…"

"And what do I want? I also grew up with Seeley. He always got the pretty girls. And the smart ones. They also never looked my way."

"So what do I have to do with all this?"

"HA! Like you don't know." He saw the puzzled look on her face and explained further. "He loves you."

"What?" She was clearly shocked. She had never known. She had hoped, but never known.

"He. Loves. You. Do I need to repeat myself? Slow down?"

"I… I just didn't know…"

"You've never been good with your social skills."

"So what are you going to do to me?" She was doing everything possible to buy time.

"Haven't decided yet. I was thinking of forcing Booth to watch me slowly kill you, but then I thought it would be too dramatic, then I thought about just going out with you, but that wasn't dramatic enough. But now I've decided."


	2. It Ends

Chapter Two –

"BONES! BONES ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Booth yelled as he went downstairs. _I was supposed to take care of her…_

_

* * *

_

"I'm going to let you live."

"What? Why?"

"Because I realized I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him." Suddenly Booth rushed into the room. There was a deafening boom. He fell to the floor. "Time to use those brains, Temperance." He smiled at her as he walked upstairs.

"Booth? Where did he hit you?"

"Stomach…." It was practically a grunt.

"Can you move? Wait, just give me your gun." Booth shifted a little bit and slid the gun across the floor. Bones picked it up and tried to aim. Another deafening boom. She had separated the cuffs. "Stay here. Don't fall asleep!" Bones ran up the stairs. She found the nearest phone, no dial tone. Grabbed her cell, no service. "Crap." Bones grabbed her coat and ran outside. No one was answering their door. "Someone! Please! Someone's been shot!" She kept banging on doors. Finally she got a break. "Thank God." A few moments later she and the paramedics were rushing towards Booth.

"Bones….? That you…?" Booth was barely hanging on.

"Yeah, just stay there. I have the paramedics." Booth was loaded onto a stretcher. Bones looked helplessly at him. _Please, please let him be okay. Please…._

"Ma'am, are you coming?" One of the paramedics looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. I'll take my car." She walked over to the main doors, still looking at Booth.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Booth had just gotten out of surgery.

"Fine. It'll take some time to heal. Otherwise he'll be back in working shape soon. And is your name-" He looked at a file. "-Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You're listed as his medical proxy."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. What room is he in?"

"317."

"Thanks." She started to head to his room.

* * *

"Hey. You okay?" Bones pulled a chair up next to Booth's bed. He muted the TV.

"Yeah. Well, okay as you can be when you've gotten shot." He gave her his charm smile. She smiled back.

"You listed me as your medical proxy?"

"You know me best. And you are definitely the smartest." She blushed.

"You were right about Sully. I can't believe he did that…"

"Did what? Play with you?"

"No. Play with all of us."

"But that includes you."

"Well…"

"Hey, I saw everything. He flirted with you. And it was simple flirting that you could understand. Much unlike the real Sully."

"Booth. He told me something… Is it true?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Is what true?"

"He… he said…"

"Hey! You need to send a memo or something out when either one of you is in the hospital. It's so hard to find your rooms!" Angela walked into the room. She opened her oversized purse to reveal food from Wong Foo's.

"Real food!" Booth was starved: he hated hospital food.

"Thanks, Ange." Bones was thankful that she had arrived at that moment.

"Anytime. Do you mind if I bail? I have plans." Angela looked truly sorry that she had to go.

"Yeah, go ahead. Leave the food." Booth gestured to the bag.

"Thanks." She dropped the bag and left.

"So what were you saying?" He turned to Bones.

"Doyouloveme?" She said it really fast.

"Slower."

"Do you… do you love me?" She looked straight at him.

"Yes."

"Good. 'Cause I love you." She leaned over and kissed him.

**The End! And no, no matter how much you people want me to (if anyone does) I won't continue!**


End file.
